


Build-A-Bulbasaur

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Build A Bear, F/M, I PROMISE ITS NOT AS NSFW AS IT SEEMS, Pokémon get mentioned too sorry lmao, also it’s real rated for mentions of fisting lmao fjjdidjs sorry, but you know Takeshi is smooth when’s he wants to be, every thing is the same Takeshi just works there sometimes, it’s not exactly exactly 8086 it’s more friendly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Mothers would complain one day, but until then Takeshi still had to shove his forearm into things.





	Build-A-Bulbasaur

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is literally the exact same except sometimes on weekends Takeshi works at a Build-A-Bear lmao

It had been a rather slow day, Takeshi noted. It was kind of warm. Kids were probably being taken to the beach or pool today instead, which he could understand. He’d rather be at one, too.

 

Build-A-Bear did have air conditioning, though.

 

His gaze shot up when he heard footsteps. He could probably count customers on two hands today, so hearing someone enter was a little shocking.

 

He then smiled. He’d recognise her ponytail just about anywhere. “Haru!”

 

Haru jumped, almost screaming, when she heard his voice. “Ah, Yamamoto-san...! You startled me!” She placed a hand on her chest and breathed out in relief. “What are you doing here...?”

 

He pulled at his name tag, smile widening. “I work here sometimes. Usually just weekends.”

 

She blinked slowly, staring at it. “You work here? Since when? You should’ve told me!”

 

He let out a laugh. “I didn’t think it was that important! You must be here to build a bear, right?”

 

 _This is embarrassing_ , Haru thought. “Uh, yes! I am, actually!”

 

“Alright! What plush are you getting, hm?” Takeshi watched her as she scratched her cheek. It was rather cute.

 

“Well, actually... I’m getting a Bulbasaur.”

 

His lips pulled upwards. “For you?”

 

“For me.”

 

Really, she was cute.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got one, too!” He waved her along, chuckling. “Not a Bulbasaur, But a Pokémon anyway.”

 

“Really? What Pokémon?”

 

“Squirtle! Water Pokémon are the best.” His Rain Guardian heart felt attached to them a little more.

 

“Really? What’s your favourite Pokémon?”

 

“It’s a little funny, since it’s not actually a water type, but... Taillow. It reminds me of Kojirou!”

 

Haru smiled at this. That was endearing.

 

“Alright, let’s get him full of stuffing!” Haru let out a rather loud snort at this, turning her head. Takeshi gave his own laugh. He’d gone through this process of the machine being halfway up the plushies ass too many times. Kids always laughed.

 

“Ah, could you make it firm, by the way?” Haru then asked, scanning the store. “I don’t like plushies too soft.”

 

He gave a hum of confirmation, shooting her a look. She seemed focused on something.

 

“You can get scent pads? That’s cool!”

 

He agreed. Having the scent pads made having a plush a bit better, in his opinion. But his opinion didn’t matter much seeing as his job required he try and sell customers things.

 

“We have a lot of really good smells!” He gently removed Bulbasaur from the machine and looked over her shoulder. “There’s a large variety, so I’m sure you’d like at least one of them-“

 

“Ah, cotton candy!” Haru beamed at this. “You have cotton candy scent pads?!”

 

He was starting to think he didn’t even need to convince her to buy anything; she was doing his job for him. “That’s right! They smell really sweet.”

 

A few moments later and some fussing over how good the scent pad smelled -Takeshi would probably end up smelling like cotton candy by the day was done- he now had the job of putting the scent pad in.

 

_Joy._

 

“Where would you like it?” He asked. “Do you hug your plushies?”

 

Haru nodded quickly, smiling when he suggested the forehead. “Yes, that’s good!” He was really good at convincing her to agree on things.

 

“Well,” he rolled up his sleeve and offered a smile, “sorry for this! It’s gonna look a bit funny.”

 

Haru went to question him before clamping her mouth shut, watching her friend all but fist her Bulbasaur plush. He was elbow deep, and she had to rid of the thought that he looked like he knew what he was doing.

 

_That was inappropriate._

 

“Sorry again,” he mumbled, tilting his head. “We haven’t had any complaints yet, but... They should’ve thought this through a bit more, right?” He laughed at this.

 

With another apology he strained to find the correct spot for the scent pad, Haru covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers, doing a poor job of hiding her amused smile.

 

“Do you do this often?” That came out wrong. Takeshi’s gaze snapped up at this, blinking. Her eyes widened, cheeks flushing. “Like, with the _toys!_ Ah, sorry...! That was strange!”

 

He snorted before laughing, shoulders shaking. “It’s fine. Not very often. The young kids that get these don’t usually get scent pads.”

 

He let out a hum once he placed the scent pad in the correct spot, carefully removing his forearm from inside the toy. He made sure no stuffing fell out, nodding at Haru.

 

“Alright! Now we just need to stitch him up and he’s all done!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

After retrieving her Bulbasaur, Haru decided on hanging around. Even she’d noticed it was rather quiet around the store, so she figured it wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Takeshi appreciated this. Her company was welcoming and her enthusiasm had always been something he enjoyed. She was very bright and warm; it was welcoming to see.

 

“Hey, Yamamoto-san?”

 

“Yep?”

 

“Why’re you working here on weekends anyway?”

 

He blinked and leant against the counter, head tilting. “Well, I only really help dad out after school. I’m not exactly allowed in the kitchen, so I’m usually serving and taking orders.”

 

He shrugged. “Guess I’m a people person. Working around kids ain’t so bad, you know? It’s rather fun!” He shot her a content smile. “I get really good days like today.”

 

“Eh? But you said you hardly had anyone come in today.”

 

“Yeah, but then you came by! It was fun, wasn’t it?”

 

Her cheeks heated up while he laughed. Working with kids and around people like Haru played a part in why he was working at a Build-A-Bear. Mothers tended to really like him, too.

 

Hearing kids laugh and make dumb jokes as he shoved a metal pipe up the ass of a plush toy was something he found good amusement in. It was inappropriate, but be that as it may, it was certainly funny.

 

They say kids are good for the soul. Whoever said that was right.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of that one text post on Tumblr y’all know the one right
> 
> http://kirklanddryersheet.tumblr.com/post/168737023282/gimme-da-memes-b0ss-bulbasaur-was-never-the-same
> 
> that one ANYWAYS LMAO


End file.
